


Trust

by MasKaiHilFantic



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasKaiHilFantic/pseuds/MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: Sometimes it's a matter of who you trust the most.





	Trust

She was feeling amazing as soon as she breathed the fresh air of the land of the rising sun. She felt a new sense of rejuvenation as she strolled around the familiar modern yet the comfortable & homey streets of Tokyo. The bright lights radiated off of her sleek red dress and dispersed into her short fur coat and bounced off of her stilettos. She set her brown hair back as the wind blew over her radiant face. Her eyes roved over the vast populace of the busy city and glimmered at the bright billboards and simulated ads.

She’d been given an all-expense tour around her home city with lunch, dinner and even a snack binge. Being the exciting brunette that she is known to be, she took the fullest advantage of the given opportunity and toured the entire city, feasting heavily on its exquisite cuisine. She visited theme parks, museums, public parks, even peeked at a movie even if she didn’t watch it completely.

Hard to believe she did it in one whole day. And even if she was drained out, she had one more…’surprise’ to visit. And from the start she had a gist of what it might be….

* * *

“Welcome, Ms. Tachibana. We’ve prepared your room for you.”

“Room?” the brunette cocked an eyebrow at the hotel manager who was dangling a key right at her. Since when did he book rooms in hotels? As far as she knew, their plan was to spend the night back at her apartment. No wonder; she started to worry that their plan had gone awry when the chaperone drove straight past her building and into the busy metropolis instead. She feared for the worst, luckily she knew that he wouldn’t even dare let it happen.

“Uh… sure, thanks,” she smiled at the elderly manager before heading towards the elevator and on her way to room no. 167, which was on the top most floor.

She sighed heavily; fatigue, excitement, expectations… these were some of the words that could describe the brunette’s heavy breathing. She tried knocking but, something hit her; she peered down at the doorknob and what do you know? It was left slightly unhinged. A small smile crept up on her lips. He’d left the door open…for me, she thought. Not wasting time she entered the apartment and went straight into the one expected room where she knew he’d be there.

The bedroom.

* * *

The rest of the apartment’s lights were either switched off or dimmed down so it didn’t catch her eye. As soon as she saw the soft white light glowing from the bedroom entrance her heart raced. She took off her heels and slowly walked her or rather, strutted her way in. And another smile appeared over her features when she saw him sitting on the bed besides the skylight.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this for me, Kai…”

A soft smile. “Hn, but I did anyways.”

Messy dual coloured hair, blue triangles over his face, scars over his topless body and light blue jeans in which he was snug in, he spotted her slowly prance her way to him over the bed as the Tokyo skylight gleamed over her from head to toe through the large window. Whether it was instinct or emotion, she decided to get on her knees and slowly crawl her way to him. Her smile had now a certain mischief and her ruby eyes were glowing. He let out a small sigh before getting up and sitting on the front of the bed, impassive.

She finally made it to him and smiled rather erotically, staring into his deep amethyst eyes as he stared back half-lidded with a wan smile.

“You didn’t have to do any of this, Kai…” she murmured.  
“But I did.” He smiled back, “for you.”  
A sigh parted her lips, “I know…”

She neared his face as their breaths exchanged. Her smile enveloped itself onto his as they slowly closed their eyes and his hands cupped her face. Slowly and smoothly they kissed. They felt each others’ deep breaths over one another as Kai teased her lips with his tongue. She promptly granted entrance and massaged his tongue. She took off her fur coat and rubbed his strong arms as she wrestled for dominance against Kai’s tongue. However the Russian was clearly winning as he licked sucked and played with the Japanese’s tongue. She moaned under the kiss and drew closer to him and feverishly roamed her hands over his scarred chest and toned abs. He played with her hair as she began fumbling with his belt buckle and he slowly traced his calloused hands over her back, feeling her skin tingle against his touch. He licked her tongue once again earning a soft cry of delight from the amorous brunette. Seizing the opportunity Kai ravenously kissed her back and pulled her towards him with brute force. Her body collided against him with a thud and the impact threw the two ecstatic lovers on the bed. His hands greedily maneuvered over her body feeling every exposed piece of skin with hunger as her legs intertwined with his. She still didn’t release her grip over his belt and managed to somehow undo it before reaching for the zipper and pulling it down.

Kai’s eyes flashed open wide during the kiss. The sudden movement caused Hilary to shudder and before she knew it he picked her up and had her go down on her knees on the carpeted floor. And within another second he pulled his pants off before he sprung up in front of her face, earning a nervous heave and a flustered blush. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him but every time she did felt as if he’d somehow grew bigger. Her heartbeat was intense and her appetite was growing. As measured as she could be Hilary gently wrapped her hands around the throbbing girth in front of her, Kai rewarded her touch with a satisfied sharp intake of air as he pulsed in her grip. She gently ran her hands down the length of his shaft, her eyes fixated at the rapid small twitching, Kai ran his hands through her hair pulling and playing with her chocolaty locks. She closed her ruby eyes before giving him a gentle lick. He shook furiously in her grip and Hilary let out a hot puff at his head, earning yet another soft grumble from the Russian.

He tasted…sweet. She knew it was a ridiculous choice of wording but that’s the best she could think of at the moment. She licked along his length and back, with Kai giving out euphoric grouses throwing his head back and feeling the electrifying touch of his love. She grazed her teeth along his skin and Kai’s body jerked. She once again opened her eyes to stare first at him before gazing fixing her eyes on him. He let out a small exhale of air signaling she was good to go.

Gathering her strength, she wrapped her lips around his head as Kai let out a low moan. Hilary suckled on his head savoring him while she felt a certain wetness between her legs. Little by little she took him in with her tongue exploring his shaft—reaching a certain distance she began sucking him slowly. Kai felt her soft lips move along her shaft and he released a loud gasp of air before gripping her head in place. The abrupt pause caused the Japanese brunette to open her eyes in shock and rather—anticipation. As gentle as he could be Kai moved in and out of her mouth as far as she had been going. The immediate change made her choke on him gasping for air. Kai increased his pace, going in and out of her with rapid motions of his hips with Hilary choking on him. She drooled as he bucked himself in and out of her mouth. She felt her eyes water slowly as Kai picked up the pace as well as the length, going almost entirely in her mouth. With some more effort he managed to shove his full length into her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his waist and breathed heavily through her nostrils as she choked on him. Kai slowly pulled back and without even a break put himself back entirely back in her mouth. Hilary gagged and gulped his length. Her eyes rolled backwards, she dug her nails into his skin as if to cope with the extreme pain and pleasure of the situation.

Kai adjusted the pace and holding on tightly to Hilary’s skull, thrust his hips in and out of her mouth with a steady increase. Hilary’s body was rejecting the suffocation but her heart and soul craved more. Her spit dangled from his length and her lips and would shake with every sudden movement from the Russian.

He slowly pulled out; Hilary panted hard trying to catch some air as long strands of spit dribbled out of her mouth as she heard Kai’s heavy breath fill up the room. Without a second to spare Kai lifted the brunette up by the waist and flipped her upside down, her wet& clothed nether region was near his face. And within a heartbeat Kai shoves himself into Hilary’s mouth, going all the way down her throat. Hilary let out a choked moan and Kai firmly planted his face between her legs. She screamed at the sensation of his lips as Kai once began forcing himself in and out of her mouth, this time freely. Her head bobbed to his hips’ movements and her body shook at Kai licking, kissing, sucking and nibbling her wetness through her clothes. Kai pulled her dress enough for her soaked panties to be exposed and nuzzled his face in her even more while continuing to plunge himself in her mouth. She gagged & choked and moaned & groaned while her nails scratched his legs to oppose the feeling. Kai gently nibbled at the soft meat through the thin fabric, and earnt a muffled scream followed by Hilary slightly biting on him as slight retaliation. Kai responded by nuzzling himself into her nether region deep and earning a gasp of hot air he pulled out of Hilary’s mouth. The Japanese stroked and kissed his throbbing length passionately, licking every inch of him and even went to his balls and sucked hard on each one of them. Kai moaned as she popped one ball out and sucked the other hungrily, he gave her a light spank which made Hilary gently bite him. He was used to this rough play and enjoyed receiving it from his former coach. Kai carried her to the bed and placed her ever so gently on it supine. Hilary panted out as she stared almost unconscious at the Russian male before nodding slightly. Kai pinned her arms and forced himself into her mouth yet again, she let out yet another choked cry and Kai went in and out of her rougher and harder this time. He felt her teeth graze him and quivered with pleasure at the feeling as his hands massaged her covered breasts. He pulled at her harden nipples before kneading her breasts like dough. She arched under his dominance yearning for more

Kai pulled out of the exhausted brunette, picked her up like a ravaged bride and laid her on a white wool-covered high chair. She huffed back at him with her face all red and covered with her spit from being upside down for so long. Kai slowly undressed the brunette, revealing her curvaceous yet slightly chubby body. Guess having all those exquisite meals with him spoiled her a bit, not that neither of them minded. Kai peeled off the dress and undid her bra before picked up a small black bottle from a nearby cabinet, which turned out to be a bottle of oil.

“A-and what is that Kai?” The brunette chuckled with struggled breaths.

“Hm, something from the convenience store,” he smirked back at the brunette before pouring the contents of the bottle onto Hilary’s already soaked panties. The brunette gasped when he rubbed the oil over the fabric and let it seep through. She looked up at him and grinded his hips to his hand movement. Kai positioned himself in front of her and rubbed himself over her pelvis. She threw herself back against the chair as she felt her carnal desires arouse rapidly. Kai ever so gently pushed against the fabric and in her.

“Oh God!” The texture of the lacy panties over him drove her nuts and her insides twisted up in thrill. She dug her nails into his strong arms as Kai continued to tease her. She wanted him, she wanted him then badly. She needed him to make her his and give her exactly what she deserved.

He pulled the drenched panties off of her and teased her wetter entrance a little more while he poured some oil over his length. Then he slowly pushed himself into her wet folds, “Kai!” he heard her impassioned moan, he felt her walls instantly latch themselves upon him. He let out a loud sigh before bracing himself again and slid into her one more time. This time her tight wet grasp helped him move as Kai slowly rocked his hips in and out of her.

Hilary rolled her eyes back and twisted under his touch. She gripped his arms even hard while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, letting him get closer to her and pick up the pace a little. He progressively slid in her faster as he let out quick intakes of air, hearing the brunette under him moan in desperation.

“Ooh, yes Kai. Oh God yes, just like that please…” Hilary whipped her hair off her face to lock eyes with her lover. Sweat tricked down his chest and disappeared where they met. She ran her fingers over his chiseled torso and felt his muscles jump as her fingers skid along his smooth & scarred surface. Her strokes made Kai starving for more as he forced his entire girth inside her.  
“Oh fuck!” She ripped the air with her cry as her head snapped forward. Without a second thought Kai pushed his rigorous length in her again, earning another aching groan from the brunette. She pulled him even closer and planted her hands on his back while Kai continued to plunge in her with gradually increasing force. He felt her heavy breath over his body while he went in and out of her cervix. Her juices covered his length as he felt her nails scrape across his arms, leaving new scars, ones that he will appreciate.

Sweat tricked from his cobalt blue locks, his blue tatted triangles contrasted heavily against the heavy pink over his cheeks as he reached down and kissed her on the forehead. She wrapped his arms around him as he continued to plow her. She bellowed his name from the bottom of her gut as she felt Kai was hitting her womb with every powerful plunge. She kissed his neck, licking the sweat off before running her tongue over his broad chest and somehow managed to lick and kiss his nipples, earning a low groan from the Russian. The euphoric sensation of Hilary’s tongue over his body was enough for Kai to pull out of her wet entrance and slowly tease her butt. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt his head gently push against her butt.

“Oh God…” she was anticipated as her cheeks grew redder by the second. Kai poured some more oil over him and stroked himself before position over her butt and slowly penetrating into her tight warmness.

“Oooh shit….” Hilary tossed her head backwards as she felt his large throbbing member inside her; she gripped hard on her shoulders and bit her lip hard. Kai let out a heavy blow as he entered his complete length into the brunette.

“Oh fuck!” She clamped her nails in his shoulders and bit her tongue in response to him entering her raw and full. She let out a long groan as Kai pulled out of her before pushing himself back into her tight entrance.  
“Oh God, Kai, fuck my tushy please…” she pleaded him with her vaguely watery eyes met Kai’s heavy amethyst gaze. Some would consider this to be non-consensual and even forced, but for Hilary and Kai this was heaven.

“Hm,” the dominant Russian male pursed his lips as his hips began to find a rhythm perfect for his Japanese brunette. His. A word he always wanted to associate with something or someone. His family; his Dranzer, his destiny…

His Hilary.

Slowly but surely Kai managed to capture a motion which let him ravage the governing yet submissive brunette. She planted her palms flat over his toned stomach as her hips pushed against his before eventually falling under the control to his force and speed.

“Oh shit, oh fuck, yes!” She cried in delight as Kai roughly thrust himself into her. His balls slapped hard against her cheeks and with every mighty shove he felt her walls clench around him even tighter. He gritted his teeth as he gripped hard on the armrest of the chair and continued to own her body. With every plow her body would shake and her eyes would roll back or shut tight. She for once felt free of all the burdens she had to deal with her daily life. Just her and her man all alone.

Kai slowly pulled out as Hilary oohed slowly in a rather perverted ecstasy. The strong male lifted the curvy female up and placed her on the floor; her head and arms rested on the bed and her knees bent. Kai positioned himself over her before gripping hard on her buttocks and shoving himself into her with all his might.

“Kai!” Her scream ripped through the heavy air as Kai began slamming himself into her with all his power. She looked over her shoulder and saw a sweaty Russian with a certain starvation looming in his eyes. He stared right back at her while his skin slapped hard against hers, fear and lust danced in her eyes and only one would triumph. He hoped for the latter.

“Oh goddamn! FUCK!” She bit into the bed sheets and her fingers yanked at the fabric as Kai’s tempo rose instantaneously. His body took over hers and his soul had her within his tight yet safe grasp.

“Kai, oh God I— ah!” She shuddered hard as she sprayed over him. He suddenly stopped as she squirted hard over him. Apparently he had taken over a bit too much. He released his grip over her butt and slowly pulled out as he saw her juices over the gray fur carpet.  
“Ka-Kai…” Her face was screaming hesitation. She had a reputation to go on for hours with the dominant Russian male and could come when she desired. That night her body couldn’t take him any further and released all the sexual tension coursing through her body. She was nervous and quite frankly, scared.

“Kai….?” If one thing was certain about Kai Hiwatari; it was that he hated, no, despised shortcomings. Be it his or the people he cares about. He would not stand when someone close to him would fail at something they excel at. And being that he called Hilary ‘the only person he could ever trust’, the brunette knew that she had failed him in something they both relished in and stood out in.

* * *

It was one lazy Tokyo afternoon as the rest of the team was busy practicing for the next tournament. As usual Hilary was barking orders at her teammates as Kai rested under the shade of the dojo.  
“We have to get this down right, guys! I know you can do it!”  
“Aww Hilary we’re tired!” Tyson cried out flailing his arms in the air.  
“You don’t expect the other teams to tire out like that,” the brunette answered.  
“We’ve been going at it for five hours Hilary, can’t we get a break?” Max heaved out.  
“C’mon guys! Only a few more laps!”  
“No, Hilary,” Ray said curtly.  
“What?” Her lips twisted at the Chinese’s answer.  
“Yeah! We’re tired!” The ever so excited Daichi bawled back.  
“I agree; statistically speaking, they’re pooped.” The spectacled Kenny said as he furiously typed over his keyboard.

And that little conversation led to a shouting match where the brunette was losing. The team just wasn’t up for training, was it a lie or fatigue she doesn’t remember, but what she does remember is what happened next.  
She felt dense footsteps through the screaming of her teammates and before she could make sense, she felt a warm touch over her shoulders.  
“I don’t know about the others but I trust you…” and with that ol’ grumpy Kai Hiwatari shook his head before heading inside, probably to escape the unnecessary noise.  
From that moment on, she knew at-least someone valued her.

* * *

She stared back at her as she got on her knees, her hands tightly grasping at nothingness as they rested over her thighs. She breathed heavily and looked down, too embarrassed to look up at the person who trusted her the most. She felt a soft pair of lips on the back of her head and looked up to see Kai lift her up, carry her to bed and place her over him. His hands glided over her smooth back and he had a comforting smile over his features. One way or another he always managed to make her feel safe and relevant to him.

Because she is.

“Kai…” she couldn’t help but to smile a pursed smile as she felt his strong member against her plump bottom. Letting out a relieved sigh Hilary braced her wet entrance over him before sliding down, earning a soft moan from the male below him and felt him tighten his grasp over her waist. She planted her hands over his chest as she began slowly rolling herself over him. He got up and gently sucked on her nipples, rolling his tongue around them while one of his hands were massaging the other breast and the other roamed and squeezed her plump butt. She threw her head back as she felt his teeth graze over her nipples and breast before he switched promptly, and gave the other nipple the same service. She dug her fingers in his messy hair and rubbed them between her fingertips, letting out moan after moan while riding him faster.  
He licked the space between her soft breasts as he tucked his calloused hands under her armpits and started to match her rhythm, only to create one that she had to follow. She arched back letting Kai nuzzle in completely in her breasts as she tried to keep up with him only to fail and be at his mercy yet again.  
Kai pounded her from below as he began nibbling her breasts and his hands played with her brown wet locks, she groaned out in pleasure as she felt him hit her uterus with full force and speed. She hugged him tight and let him take over her yet again. “Mmm Kai, please don’t stop…” she muffled out with her face buried at the top of his head while her hands clawed his back. Kai pulled out from her and she turnt around and squatted on his hard rock length over her wet butt. She felt his head push through her tight tushy again and let out another passionate cry, falling back before using her arms to keep her from falling over Kai.  
The dominant Russian still held her by the armpits in case she’d lose her balance.  
“I’ll be fine, Kai,” she huffed out.  
“Are you sure, Hilary?”  
“Mmhmm,” she nodded and felt Kai release his grip over her. She rocked back and forth before started to roll over his member, eliciting a croaky groan from Kai who felt her walls tighten around her. He picked up the bottle of oil from the bed and poured it over her wet clit and down her tight ass, the liquid poured over his thick veiny member down his balls and finally over the bedsheets. He didn’t care for the mess he was making, all he wanted was to be with her at that moment. She slumped forward before balancing herself again over her quads and began bouncing over his oily member, going all the way down. She moaned his name out in a pure perverted manner as she whipped her hair back and grabbed on to his thighs for support while she rode him hard and fast. Kai let out a hoarse grunt while he pulled at the bedsheets, almost tearing into them. His muscles tightened, his veins popped up, his heart raced and blood rushed through his body. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes hard, forcing out a few droplets of water. He opened them back to see Hilary’s smooth skin riding him hard, he bit his lip and smacked her round bottom hard.

“Ah!” She shuddered as she felt herself lightly squirt again, before feeling the sting of the loose smack. In response she forced her weight over his thighs and bounced harder over him, which led to Kai smacking her butt again.

“Fuck!” This time it was hard and loud, the spank echoed through the room and her cheek was red, Kai knew one red cheek never looks good so he decided to make her other buttock red as well. She buried her nails in his skin and bit on her lip while her body shook with joy and agony. She leaned back trying to kiss him, he teased her as he breathed heavily over her lips and licked her chin, but not kissing her. She felt goosebumps over her skin as Kai teased her with a vicious smirk over his lips and the hardcore motion of his hips. She fell on top of him, not able to take the pleasure and let Kai ravage her body from under her. Not many men would prefer this, but Kai wasn’t many men; he simply wrapped his strong arms around her belly and proceeded to slam into her. She shook with every thrust and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her insides were turning every which way as she turned to face him and finally was able to get a good look at him. His eyes heavy, his stare hungry, his lips curved into a smirk exposing his teeth a bit, his hair wet from all that sweat and clear signs of lust and control danced over his face. She was terrified and excited. She wanted his lips, she _needed _his lips, she needed him more than ever. She neared him to kiss him only for Kai to turn around and plant Hilary flat on the bed with him hovering over her body.

She panted hard into the bed and grabbed a nearby pillow in case. With a huge huff Kai slammed himself into her plump and red butt.  
“Gah!” She cried and bit into the pillow as she felt him enter her with all his weight. Kai buried his knuckles in bed and kept his arms straight as if he was doing pushups over the brunette. He grinded his hips in and out of her with a smooth movement, letting his entire oily length penetrate her deep. She rolled her eyes and bit & clawed hard on the pillow as her toes curled in the exhilarated sensation that overtook her body.  
“I love you…” three words that made her snap off her teeth from the bed and look up at him. She tried to reach to him and kiss him ever so eagerly. At last Kai responded with his lips.

The kiss was a bit awkward with Hilary’s face inverted who was trying to reach up to Kai as much as she could. They only managed to softly peck their lips, but they poured their entire love into it. She raised her butt upwards to allow Kai to further plunge into her as their lips continued to struggle to kiss. With Kai reaching over a bit more they were finally able to lock up their lips and with that Kai increased his tempo and power of thrusts. She sucked on his tongue while their skin slapped against one another. Kai let his saliva run down into Hilary’s mouth as they moaned in unison at their gratifying union.

Kai broke the kiss and pulled himself out of her; he turned himself on his back, without any warning he snaked his arms under Hilary’s legs and locked his hands behind her, thus tying her in something resembling a full nelson. She let out a sharp gasp in surprise and let out a yell as she felt Kai force himself into her wet clit.

“Kai!” The powerful cry escaped from her mouth as Kai plowed her from below once again; she gritted her teeth and bit her lip hard whilst moaning to Kai’s control. Kai kissed the exposed part of her neck with fury and fervor as he felt his body tighten hard from the rapid movements, signaling fatigue finally settling in for the Russian male. He continued to consume her body and soul and give her the thrill she desired. She finally felt she was going to explode over him with joy.   
“Kai, Kai I’m cumming!” She moaned as she looked over her shoulder and met his cold yet _heated _amethyst eyes.  
He reached up to her and gently whispered,  
“Come with me baby, I love you….”  
“Kai!” She arched back and felt her orgasm gush out.  
“Hilary!” Kai snapped his head back and let out a mighty cry, releasing his thick warm fluid deep into her womb. They screamed in unison as their bodies united once again, reestablishing a bond that was already impregnable.

She collapsed on top of him, Kai released his grip on her as she splayed her limbs over the bed, breathing heavily. He gently rolled her over so she faced him. Tired yet satisfied, they shared a passionate yet soft kiss before Hilary nuzzled into his body, her head nestled near his thumping heart. Kai wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close, not letting anything harm his Hilary. Kai closed his eyes gently remembering the day he decided to trust the only person who mattered to him.  
  


* * *

“I did it!”  
He turned to her as she ran into the kitchen, almost colliding into him and his warm cup of coffee.  
“Did what?” He blew a strand of hair from his eye.  
“I took your advice of how you trust me, and I gave those boys what they needed!” She cheerfully replied.  
“And what did they need?” He hoped to God that she wouldn’t say anything dumb.  
“I gave them a warning.”  
“I’m listening…”  
“I told them that Kai whispered into my ear that if you guys cause any havoc, I can trust him enough to come out and whoop your asses!”

He almost didn’t drop his mug—Kai stared blankly at her with his eyes wide open and his face slightly stooped over.  
  


“You’re…not impressed aren’t you?” She twisted her lips at him, placing her hands over her waist and narrowing her eyes at him,  
“Well that and the fact you actually took my advice.”  
“Of course, Kai,” she sighed, “I trust you too…”  
For reasons unexplainable (but he definitely knows why) Kai smiled kindly at her. Seeing such a rare sight almost put Hilary in a trance and tumble backwards.  
“What?” He toothed, hoping again not to get some silly answer.  
“You—you’re welcome.” She returned the smile as Kai gave her small nod and went to prepare another cup of coffee for her.

* * *

“Kai…” she muffled from his chest.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you too..”  
He curved a wan smile before kissing the top of her head and snuggling into her before they drifted off into their much needed slumber.

_His Hilary  
Her Kai._

**Author's Note:**

> I really had more ideas for this, but considering how long this fanfic went and how much bs i had to go through in real life, I’m lucky i even finished it, huhu. Do comment and give constructive criticism for this work ^^ I tried to go off to another tangent with this work. Enjoy!  
~Machu.


End file.
